O Retorno
by Carol Alves
Summary: Talvez aquele "adeus" não tenha sido para sempre.
1. O Estranho

Quantos anos sem postar nada aqui. Caramba! E nem achei que fosse voltar a postar, mas é que de uns tempos pra cá deu uma saudadezinha de escrever, e aqui estou eu com outra fanfic R/H. Mais um drama, claro. Espero que gostem, e comentem. Boa leitura!

 **Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter me pertencem, blá, blá, blá...

 **Sinopse:** Talvez aquele "adeus" não tenha sido para sempre.

 **O Estranho**

Hermione Granger olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Harry estava atrasado. Ok, ele sempre estava atrasado, mas vinte minutos era com certeza um novo recorde. Ela bebericou seu café, e olhou pela janela para as pessoas que passavam do lado de fora daquele restaurante no Beco Diagonal. Mais no fim da rua, a Gemialidades Weasley explodia em fogos e em clientes. Ela imaginou que os gêmeos logo teriam que expandir a loja mais ainda pra dar vazão a tantas pessoas. Era bom saber que o negócio deles estava prosperando tanto.

O sino na porta do restaurante, indicando que alguém estava entrando, tocou e Harry Potter entrou, caminhando em sua direção. O amigo se sentou do outro lado da mesa.

_ Você está atrasado_ Hermione disse seriamente.

_ Desculpe. Fiquei preso numa reunião.

_ Certo. Só não vou ficar brava, porque sei que foi promovido_ o rosto de Hermione imediatamente se suavizou e ela sorriu.

Harry fez uma careta. Não que não tenha gostado de ser promovido a supervisor dos Aurores. Por um lado, era realmente maravilhoso ser o Auror supervisor mais jovem a assumir essa posição em cem anos. Mas sempre odiou a ideia de estar num cargo que demandava tanto poder, primeiro porque estar na posição de dar ordens sempre o incomodou. Segundo, porque não se sentia de verdade pronto para isso. E terceiro, as coisas que sempre quis, não faziam mais tanto sentido quanto antes. O bom é que só assumiria o cargo em dois meses, depois que Aresto Dallas se aposentasse.

_ É, acho que é uma coisa boa_ ele disse dando de ombros.

_ Boa? É maravilhosa. Mas você não parece estar muito contente.

_ É muita responsabilidade, Hermione. Eu não me sinto realmente preparado pra isso_ Harry confessou, evitando os olhos da amiga.

_ Harry, se tem alguém preparado pra isso, esse alguém é você_ Hermione sorriu, o olhando com carinho_ Por Deus, você venceu Voldemort, salvou o mundo bruxo, salvou tanta gente...

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Harry ficou olhando pela janela e Hermione o encarando. Havia mesmo salvado muitas vidas quando derrotou Voldemort. Mas não havia conseguido _salvá-lo_...

Harry deu um suspiro, fez sinal para o garçom e pediu um café.

_ Bom, ainda faltam dois meses para o cargo ser realmente meu. Espero me sentir mais seguro até lá.

_ Não tem ninguém melhor que você pra isso. E imagina, daqui há alguns anos quem sabe, você se torna chefe dos aurores.

_ Vamos voar mais baixo, por favor.

_ Só estou dizendo que é o caminho natural.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, e Hermione ficou repentinamente séria. Precisava falar com ele sobre o motivo principal que a levou a marcar aquele encontro.

_ Hum, Harry, preciso te contar uma coisa.

_ O quê?

_ Bom, é que..._ nesse instante o garçom chegou trazendo o café de Harry. O jovem agradeceu e voltou a olhar para Hermione esperando que ela continuasse, mas a amiga parecia tensa.

_ Qual o problema? Você tá com uma cara estranha.

Hermione o olhou bem. Não sabia como contar a ele, e já imaginava como ele iria reagir. Mas sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que quando quisesse dizer algo difícil a alguém, o melhor era que dissesse de uma vez. "É como arrancar um band-aid, Hermione. Tem que puxar de uma vez". Ok então.

_ Elliot me pediu em casamento_ ela falou muito rápido, e Harry quase se engasgou com o café quente.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, então Harry colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e sua voz se tornou estranhamente formal.

_ Suponho que pela sua cara de culpada, você tenha dito sim.

_ Não estou com cara de culpada, até porque não tenho que me sentir culpada por nada_ Hermione adicionou depressa, o olhando um pouco irritada_ E sim, eu aceitei.

Outra pausa.

_ Parabéns então_ Harry falou secamente, tomou outro gole de café e olhou para fora da janela. Hermione deu um suspiro.

_ Harry, por favor, não seja assim.

_ Não sei o que espera que eu diga.

_ Você é meu melhor amigo e eu preciso que me apoie. Não foi fácil tomar a decisão de aceitar. Preciso que fique realmente feliz por mim.

Harry voltou sua atenção para ela. Nunca iria entender Hermione. Tinha muita coisa que ele não conseguia mais entender.

_ Desculpe, Hermione, mas não posso fingir uma coisa que não estou sentindo.

Hermione o olhou, magoada. Mas ela sabia do que aquilo se tratava, do que Harry nunca conseguiria deixar para trás. Daquilo que o amigo nunca superaria.

_ Harry... Já faz quatro anos.. _. Ele_ está morto_ Hermione sentiu seu peito se comprimir. Algo tentava sufocá-la toda vez que ela se permitia pensar _nele_. Ela respirou fundo tentando se controlar.

Harry de repente se tornou muito rígido, suas mandíbulas se apertaram, e ele deu o seu melhor para manter a voz uniforme.

_ _Eu sei disso_ _ ele respondeu num tom mais formal do que antes.

_ Então... Então pare de agir como se ele fosse voltar há qualquer momento, porque ele... Ele não vai. Você precisa seguir em frente.

_ Eu segui em frente_ Harry se defendeu. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar de raiva. De indignação. De tristeza.

_ Seguiu mesmo?_ a jovem o analisou_ Harry, você só sai de casa pra ir trabalhar, nunca se diverte. E qual foi a última vez que foi a Toca?

_ Eu não sei o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra.

_ Tem absolutamente tudo a ver.

_ Eu sou um cara ocupado, Hermione. O trabalho toma todo o meu tempo.

_ Não. Você se fechou. Você... Você parou de viver_ ela disse aquilo com tristeza. No fundo não sabia se ela própria havia continuado a viver ou apenas se forçado a isso.

_ Me desculpe então se não fiz as coisas direito_ Harry rebateu com ironia_ Talvez eu devesse ter tido algumas aulas com você, não é? Você parece especialista em superação. Afinal, superou o Ron tão rápido. E isso porque _supostamente_ ele era o amor da sua vida. Bom, vá em frente e se case então.

Os dois se encararam por longos segundos. Hermione pareceu ter levado um tapa.

_ Isso foi um erro_ ela disse, se levantando e jogando alguns galeões sobre a mesa_ Nós conversamos quando você estiver agindo como uma pessoa sensata.

_ A gente tem uma opinião diferente sobre o que é sensatez_ ele falou sem encará-la. Hermione lhe deu uma última olhada, antes de dar as costas e sair do restaurante.

Harry suspirou. Ele terminou o café muito lentamente, então deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e foi embora.

Resolveu que o melhor seria caminhar um pouco pelo Beco Diagonal, esfriar a cabeça. Ainda tinha meia hora de almoço e não precisava voltar ao Ministério antes do horário como havia feito tantas vezes.

Um caixão vazio foi tudo o que restara. Nem sequer puderam lhe dar um enterro digno, Harry pensou. Não sabiam exatamente como havia acontecido. Em algum momento durante a batalha de Hogwarts, Ron ficou para trás duelando com Rodolfo Lestrange, enquanto Harry foi ao encontro de Voldemort. Quando finalmente o derrotou, e a batalha teve fim, Ron não foi encontrado em nenhuma parte do castelo, nem vivo nem morto. Procuraram muito, até que dois quartanistas da Corvinal disseram que o viram ser nocauteado por um comensal da morte que o atacou por trás, em seguida, Lestrange e o outro comensal desaparataram levando Ron e Draco Malfoy, que havia dado informações importantes sobre Voldemort e os Comensais para a Ordem da Fênix. O maldito Malfoy conseguira fugir dias depois e deixou Ron pra trás. O infeliz não pôde dar nenhuma informação útil, não a tempo pelo menos. E quando o outro Comensal da Morte fora capturado algumas semanas depois, ele confessou que haviam matado Ron e jogado seu corpo no mar. E Harry se contorcia de agonia toda vez que imaginava o corpo do amigo apodrecendo nas águas. Não era justo. Seu amigo merecia um enterro. Merecia que tivessem velado seu corpo e não uma foto na droga de um altar. Não, na verdade, Ron não merecia nada disso. O que ele merecia era estar vivo. Feliz. Ser um Auror ao lado de Harry, e quem sabe ser o cara com quem Hermione iria se casar. Isso sim era o justo. Enquanto caminhava, Harry passou as mãos nos olhos, enxugando as lágrimas teimosas.

Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que não havia seguido em frente. Mas toda vez que parava pra pensar a respeito, não sabia como poderia. Quer dizer, haviam se passado quatro anos. _Somente_ quatro anos, e ele ainda teria a vida inteira para remoer a morte de Ron. Para viver com aquilo. Então como poderia seguir em frente sabendo que não importava o que ele fizesse aquela dor sempre estaria com ele? Tudo que ele poderia fazer era tentar levar sua vida da melhor maneira que conseguisse. E bom, aquilo, no momento, era o máximo que conseguia. Se Hermione superou Ron, se iria se casar com outro, bom para ela. Harry não iria fingir que tudo estava bem só para agradá-la. Não fez isso quando ela começou a namorar o "Ellidiota". Não faria isso agora. E talvez não fizesse isso nunca.

Hermione jogou sua bolsa com demasiada violência sobre a mesa do escritório que dividia com seu chefe no Ministério da Magia. Estava contente por ele ainda não ter voltado do almoço, precisava de um momento sozinha. E agradecia ainda mais de quase nunca cruzar com Harry pelo Ministério, não aguentaria a presença dele naquele momento. Se jogou em sua cadeira e suspirou. Por que Harry tinha que ser tão difícil? Será que era tão impossível torcer pela felicidade dela? Por Deus, eram melhores amigos, ele devia ser o primeiro a querer que ela seguisse com sua vida. Mas ao invés disso, ele só estava dificultando tudo. Toda aquela devoção desmedida a alguém que estava... que estava _morto_ , e pra quê? No que isso mudaria as coisas? Em nada. Em absolutamente nada. _Ele_ continuaria morto. _Morto_. O rosto dela se contorceu numa careta e ela nem sequer notou. Então olhou na direção da gaveta em sua mesa e sem pensar a abriu. Dentro, brilhava um colar com um pingente em forma de gota com uma minúscula letra R. Ela balançou a cabeça e fechou a gaveta rapidamente.

Estava fazendo aquilo de novo. Fazendo aquilo que se policiava todos os dias para não fazer. Estava relembrando. E ela sabia que aquilo era proibido. Era proibido, pois uma vez que ela trouxesse aquelas lembranças de volta, mandá-las embora seria inimaginavelmente difícil. Já havia passado por aquilo inúmeras vezes e sabia exatamente como era. Primeiro ela pensava _nele_ , depois simplesmente não conseguia parar. E quando a dor a estava quase destruindo, ela tinha que encontrar um jeito de voltar à tona, e essa era a parte mais difícil. E foi assim até conhecer Elliot Daniels, há dois anos. De alguma forma, ele abrandou o sofrimento dela. Pôs um curativo em suas inúmeras feridas. E foi então que aquela sensação de torpor a tomou. E foi um alívio tão grande, que ela mal pôde acreditar. E era por tudo isso, que nunca, jamais, ela se atrevia a pensar _nele_. Hermione então fechou os olhos com força, respirou fundo diversas vezes e esperou seu coração se acalmar, esperou pacientemente a dormência voltar, para que ela pudesse continuar o que vinha fazendo no último ano; desfrutar aquela semivida.

Se havia uma coisa que Draco Malfoy sempre odiara, era o mundo trouxa. Odiava aquelas pessoas sem graça, desprovidas de magia. Odiava suas vidinhas comuns, sua falta de adjetivos interessantes. Sempre, sempre abominara cada trouxa existente na face da terra. Mas ainda assim, lá estava ele, andando entre essas pessoas, tentando conter a expressão de desprezo em seu rosto. Era muito irônico que o mundo trouxa fosse o único lugar onde ele poderia viver em paz. Sim, porque um simples passeio no meio dos bruxos se tornara um grande teste a sua paciência que nunca foi das melhores. Não conseguia mais socializar com sua gente. Não desde a morte de Ron Weasley. As pessoas não pareciam tolerar o fato, dele, um ex-Comensal da Morte ter sobrevivido, enquanto Weasley, o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, um herói de guerra, havia sido assassinado. Draco passou meses recebendo berradores por conta disso.

Ninguém levava em consideração que Draco havia mudado de lado e virado informante da Ordem da Fênix e dos Aurores. E é claro que ninguém acreditava que ele havia tentado ajudar Weasley enquanto os dois estavam presos naquela caverna horrenda. Ninguém acreditava que tentaram fugir de lá juntos. Potter e aqueles irmãos imundos de Weasley espalharam para quem quisesse ouvir que Draco, provavelmente tinha deixado Ron pra trás, enquanto corria para sua liberdade.

Mas Draco sabia a verdade. E a verdade é que ele e Ron Weasley fizeram companhia um ao outro enquanto estavam naquele lugar sendo torturados pela maldição Cruciatus e sendo alimentados com restos de comida. A verdade é que poderiam ter se tornado amigos se tivessem tido tempo pra isso. A verdade é que tentaram fugir, mas Weasley infelizmente ficou para trás, estava fraco demais, muito machucado e mal conseguia correr. A última coisa que disse a Draco_ enquanto podiam ouvir os gritos dos Comensais atrás deles_ foi para que corresse e buscasse ajuda. E foi o que Draco fez. Ele correu por aquele corredor de pedra, correu pela floresta que cercava a caverna, até ultrapassar os feitiços que os comensais jogaram no lugar e conseguiu a proeza de desaparatar, mesmo fraco, apavorado e com a varinha quebrada que conseguira roubar do pai de Crabbe na última hora. Só se deu conta do lugar onde tinha aparatado quando deu de cara com o grande portão de sua casa. Mal pôde acreditar na sua sorte quando imediatamente fora amparado por alguns aurores que estavam por lá, vigiando pra ver se algum Comensal da Morte apareceria.

E foi nesse momento que tudo foi perdido. Pois Draco desmaiou e só acordou 11 horas depois. E só então pôde dar a localização do cativeiro aos aurores e a Ordem da Fênix. Mas era tarde demais. Não havia mais ninguém na caverna quando os aurores chegaram pra tentar resgatar Weasley. E era aí que entrava a culpa de Draco. Se ele não tivesse desmaiado... Se tivesse dado a localização do lugar e desmaiado só depois... Tudo seria diferente. Ninguém o odiaria ou talvez as pessoas não o odiassem tanto. Ele poderia andar normalmente entre seu povo sem ser apontado na rua, sem ser desprezado como um cão sarnento. E o maldito Weasley estaria vivo.

Agora ele era obrigado a andar no meio de trouxas e reprimir tudo que tinha vontade de dizer a eles. Realmente havia caído muito baixo. Não tinha mais nenhum amigo, era obrigado a vagar longe de seu mundo, sua mãe estava morta e de seu pai ele queria distância. Não tinha ninguém. Estava longe de ser até mesmo a sombra do Draco Malfoy que fora um dia. E não via como isso poderia melhorar.

Deu um longo suspiro e parou em frente a um pub trouxa. Suas noites eram mais ou menos iguais: um pub trouxa por noite, e muito, muito desapontamento com si mesmo. O pub dessa noite, ele não conhecia. Nunca tinha estado nele, mas não achava que pudesse ser melhor que os outros que visitara. No fim, era apenas um estabelecimento trouxa, então não podia ser melhor que um pedaço de merda. Deu outro suspiro e entrou no lugar.

Não estava muito cheio. Havia umas mulheres bêbadas num canto, alguns gordos jogando sinuca e gritando em outro canto, e ninguém que valesse a pena um pingo de sua atenção. Ele caminhou até o bar e sentou num dos bancos em frente ao balcão. Revirou os olhos ao ver o barman de costas, mexendo em algumas garrafas de bebidas nas prateleiras.

_ Uma vodca com gelo, por favor_ Draco pediu sem esperar o barman se virar.

Ele se voltou para as pessoas no estabelecimento, e ficou pensando se seria mal interpretado se começasse a vomitar. Se apenas o lugar fosse nojento, ele até poderia aceitar, mas as pessoas também precisavam ser? Mas é claro, não poderia esperar nada melhor daqueles trouxas imundos. As coisas que ele era obrigado a fazer para ter o mínimo de paz. Ouviu o barulho do copo sobre o balcão e soube que sua vodca havia sido servida. Se virou para pegar o copo, mas quase caiu do banco quando deu de cara com o barman que finalmente estava de frente pra ele.

 _Não era possível, não podia ser possível._

Parado à frente dele do outro lado do balcão, havia um rapaz alto e muito ruivo. As sardas subiam pelos seus antebraços expostos e terminavam naquele rosto estranhamente, _morbidamente_ familiar. Os olhos azuis eram os mesmos, o nariz comprido também. Draco engoliu em seco, enquanto encarava de olhos arregalados o homem a sua frente.

_ Algum problema, amigo?_ o rapaz ruivo perguntou, o olhando com curiosidade.

Era a mesma voz, um pouco mais grossa, mas ainda assim... Draco fechou os olhos com força. Só podia estar ficando louco. Pensava tanto no passado, que agora estava vendo coisas, sendo assombrado por ele. Quando abrisse os olhos o barman seria totalmente diferente... Porque simplesmente não era possível. Mas quando o fez, seus olhos voltaram a se arregalar. Não estava louco, não estava tendo alucinações. Ali, parado à sua frente, o encarando preocupado e curioso, estava...

Ron Weasley. Vivo.

 **N/A:** Espero que gostem. Até o próximo capítulo. Bjks!


	2. Quase Morto

Gente, primeiro de tudo: perdoem a formatação do primeiro capítulo. Não sei o que houve, eu fiz tudo direitinho e mesmo assim, a formatação não saiu. Vou dar o meu jeito nesse, para não ficar horrível como o outro. Enfim, espero que gostem.

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **2\. Quase morto**

Aquilo era louco demais para ser real. Não, não era louco, era insano. Era Ron Weasley ali na sua frente, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia ser. Porque Ron Weasley estava morto e enterrado, quer dizer, não enterrado, mas estava morto. Todos no mundo bruxo que não viviam dentro de uma concha, sabiam disso. Então aquele rapaz só podia ser um sósia, só podia ser alguém tão idêntico a Weasley, que poderia se passar por seu gêmeo. Não, gêmeo não, poderia se passar pelo próprio Weasley. Aquilo era demais. Duas pessoas não poderiam ser tão idênticas assim.

Os olhos de Draco seguiram o rapaz para todos os lados, enquanto ele se locomovia atrás do balcão se mexendo agilmente para atender a todos os clientes. Draco achava que se não piscasse logo, seus olhos iam começar a lacrimejar. De vez em quando, o ruivo lançava olhares aborrecidos na direção de Draco, até porque ninguém gosta de ser encarado dessa forma e Draco simplesmente não estava sendo discreto. O rapaz ruivo se aproximou dele, e com uma voz contida, disse:

_ Eu não gosto de caras, só pra esclarecer_ e então voltou a atender as pessoas, como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

Draco finalmente piscou, assimilando o que o rapaz tinha dito. Ele estava insinuando que Draco era...? O rosto dele ficou repentinamente quente.

_ Eu não sou gay_ ele disse um pouco alto demais, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais quente, mas ele continuou com uma postura imponente. O rapaz ruivo se aproximou de novo, dessa vez estava rindo.

_ Gritar no meio de um bar é um bom jeito de declarar isso_ ele disse, e então pareceu mais relaxado_ Desculpe, é que você estava me olhando de um jeito estranho.

_ Sim, mas é só porque você se parece demais com... Com alguém que eu conheci.

_ Hum..._ o ruivo deu de ombros e começou a servir uma tequila para um homem barrigudo que se sentou ao lado de Draco no bar.

Por alguma razão, Draco sentiu que deveria se aproximar daquele rapaz. Será que era possível que os Weasley tivessem um parente trouxa perdido por aí? Ele balançou a cabeça com o pensamento absurdo.

_ Meu nome é Draco Malfoy_ e estendeu a mão para o ruivo.

O jovem o encarou, e parecendo pensar um pouco, apertou sua mão.

_ Draco é um nome incomum_ o ruivo disse dando um sorriso.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele. Se lembrou de quando conheceu Weasley no trem para Hogwarts. O garoto, então com onze anos, havia rido de seu nome. E agora, aquele estranho tão idêntico a Ron Weasley, havia tido uma reação tão parecida a do rapaz morto. Era tudo muito estranho. Mas eles não podam estar ligados, simplesmente não podiam.

_ Você pode me chamar de Malfoy, quase todo mundo me chama assim.

_ Pelo sobrenome? Até seus amigos te chamam assim?

Se tivesse amigos, eles provavelmente o chamariam.

_ Sim!

_ E até seu amigo que se parece comigo?_ o ruivo perguntou, curioso. O movimento no bar diminuiu um pouco de modo que ele parou para dar atenção a Draco.

_ Ele está morto.

O loiro obteve a reação esperada quando o rapaz arregalou seus olhos azuis. Ele pareceu um pouco sem graça.

_ Desculpe, sinto muito_ as orelhas do ruivo adquiriram um tom muito vermelho, e mais uma vez era como estar olhando para Ron Weasley. Alguma coisa não estava certa, não podiam existir duas pessoas tão iguais no mundo assim.

Não era só a mesma aparência física. Era a mesma voz, as mesmas expressões...

_ Já faz tempo_ Draco respondeu, dando de ombros. Então se acomodou melhor sobre o banco_ Sabe, depois que uma pessoa se apresenta a você, é educado se apresentar também.

_ Claro, claro. Meu nome é Michael Bennett.

_ Então, trabalha aqui há muito tempo, Michael?

_ Um ano_ Michael respondeu e se virou pra pegar uma cerveja para um novo cliente.

_ Melhor barman que o bar já teve, hein?_ Draco comentou e fez sinal com a cabeça para uma foto pendurada na parede atrás do ruivo. Michael se virou para olhar também e fez uma careta. Dentro da moldura havia uma foto dele em preto e branco, e na legenda embaixo estava escrito "o melhor barman que o Vulcano Bar já teve".

_ O dono do bar teve a brilhante ideia de colocar essa foto aí. Suponho que não quebrar nenhuma garrafa e não vir trabalhar bêbado, já seja o suficiente para ganhar esse título_ Michael respondeu um pouco constrangido.

_ É, não deve ser grande coisa, levando esse lugar em consideração. É horrível_ Draco disse e depois se arrependeu. Alguma coisa dentro dele lhe pedia que se aproximasse do rapaz, que descobrisse o máximo possível sobre ele, e ofender o seu local de trabalho não era um bom jeito de começar.

Mas Michael não pareceu ofendido, pelo contrário, ele riu e concordou com a cabeça.

_ É uma pocilga, né? Mas é melhor que nada. Preciso do dinheiro.

Nesse momento chegou um grande grupo de trouxas, e Draco foi esquecido, porque Michael agora estava ocupado atendendo aqueles homens e depois de algum tempo Draco se cansou de ficar ali, esperando. Ele assobiou para o rapaz, jogou uma grande gorjeta pra ele, e foi embora do bar. Estava frio na rua e ele se encolheu, enfiando as mãos dentro de grossas luvas de pele de dragão. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, não sabia se aquele estranho tinha alguma ligação com Ron Weasley. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, não conseguiria sossegar até descobrir o máximo possível sobre o tal Bennett. Nem que pra isso tivesse que voltar aquele bar imundo todas as noites.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Quando Michael Bennett chegou em casa eram quase seis horas da manhã. Não gostava de trocar o dia pela noite, mas trabalhando num bar noturno, não tinha outro jeito, e bem ou mal, já estava acostumado. Além de tudo, era dessa maneira que ele ganhava seu dinheiro. Não era grande coisa, mas precisava do dinheiro. Era um jeito de ajudar em casa, já que estava ali de favor. E mesmo que o Dr. Bennett não aceitasse que Michael pagasse aluguel e dissesse que o tinha como um filho, o rapaz se sentia melhor contribuindo com as despesas. Mas se tudo desse certo, se encontrasse um apartamento com o aluguel não muito caro, logo teria seu próprio canto.

Caminhando sem fazer barulho para não acordar ninguém, ele foi até o armário de bebidas e tirou de lá uma garrafa de conhaque pela metade. Tomou um grande gole da própria garrafa e o líquido descendo pela sua garganta o acalmou. Olhou para a garrafa e fez uma anotação mental para comprar outra logo. Tomou mais um grande gole e foi para o balcão da cozinha, encheu uma xícara com café e depois despejou um pouco da bebida dentro, então guardou a garrafa de volta.

Talvez ele devesse maneirar um pouco na bebida, era jovem demais para beber desse jeito. Quer dizer, pelo menos era o que pensava. Ele olhou na direção do armário da cozinha e mirou seu reflexo na porta de vidro. Aquele rapaz o olhando de volta tinha quantos anos? 22, 23 anos? Será que saberia um dia? Será que lembraria?

Todos os dias ele se perguntava se seria aquele dia que tudo mudaria. Mas seu dia havia sido como todos os outros, sem novidades, sem revelações surpreendentes e principalmente, sem lembranças do passado. Suspirou e bebeu um pouco do seu "café". O álcool adicionado ali o aliviava. O amortecia para a realidade. A realidade em que ele não sabia nem mesmo seu nome verdadeiro.

_ Bom dia!_ uma voz sonolenta o despertou de seus pensamentos.

_ Bom dia! O que faz acordada tão cedo?

_ Queria te ver antes de você ir dormir. Não te vejo há dois dias.

_ Nossos horários não batem.

_ É isso que dá você trabalhar a noite_ ela fez um bico, mas depois sorriu_ Sabe, acho que não teria problema eu me atrasar um pouco pra faculdade hoje. A primeira aula é um saco e já estou bem adiantada. O que acha de terminarmos essa conversa no meu quarto? Ou pode ser no seu, tanto faz.

Ela se aproximou dele com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Zoe Bennett sempre ia direto ao ponto. Michael adorava isso, e odiava ao mesmo tempo.

_ Zoe, para com isso_ ele a afastou quando ela pôs as mãos espalmadas sobre o tórax dele_ Alguém pode aparecer.

_ Ninguém vai aparecer, Michael. Meu pai está de plantão no hospital e Danna está dormindo. Nós podemos fazer _tudo_ aqui mesmo na cozinha, que ninguém vai aparecer_ ela falou com impaciência_ Aliás, nós já fizemos algumas vezes. Não sei o que há de errado com você. Não gosta mais de mim?

Michael suspirou. É claro que ele gostava. Gostava da pele macia e pálida, dos olhos verdes, do cabelo escuro, gostava de estar com ela, de conversar. Gostava de fazer amor com ela, de dormir abraçado ao corpo quente dela. Mas sentia como se a situação não fosse justa com nenhum dos dois. E o que o Dr. Bennett pensaria se soubesse que o rapaz que acolheu em sua casa há anos atrás estava dormindo com uma de suas filhas? Não poderia decepcioná-lo assim, não poderia ter mais esse peso em seus ombros. Já tinha tantos.

_ Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Zoe. Não é justo, porque não posso te oferecer mais nada. Eu nem sei quem eu sou.

Ela o encarou. Sabia o peso sobre os ombros dele. Devia ser um fardo grande demais não lembrar quem é, não saber nada de si, nem mesmo seu nome de verdade. Lembrou rapidamente do dia em que ela e sua irmã, Danna, o encontraram desmaiado na beira da praia. As ondas batiam nele e voltavam pro mar, indiferentes ao rapaz quase morto jogado na areia.

_ Mas eu sei quem você é. Sei que é alguém importante...

_ Importante pra quem? Ninguém nem sequer me procurou, Zoe_ Michael disse aquilo com amargura. Era algo que ele nunca entenderia. O Dr Bennett e as garotas colocaram sua foto em vários jornais do país, até na TV ele apareceu, e ainda assim, nenhuma mãe, nenhum pai, irmão ou amigo, apareceu para reclamar por ele.

_ É importante pra nós.

_ Vocês sabem que horas são? Por que estão falando tão alto?_ Danna Bennett estava parada na porta da cozinha olhando para os dois. Seu rosto tinha marcas do travesseiro e seu cabelo loiro estava desgrenhado.

_ Desculpe, não queríamos te acordar. Aliás, era pra eu estar na cama agora_ Michael lançou um olhar irritado na direção de Zoe, então ele pegou a xícara de café sobre o balcão e caminhou para fora da cozinha.

Antes que ele pudesse realmente sair da cozinha, Danna inesperadamente tirou a xícara da mão dele, disse "eu preciso mais disso do que você", e tomou um grande gole. Michael paralisou no mesmo lugar, esperando. Então Danna fez uma careta e olhou pra ele.

_ O que você pôs aqui? Gasolina? Meu Deus, Michael!

Zoe se aproximou, tirou a xícara da mão da irmã e a levou até o nariz. Ela fez uma careta e então as duas olharam para Michael que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

_ Você pôs conhaque aqui?_ Zoe perguntou.

_ Me deixem em paz_ ele bufou e se virou, sumindo pela porta da cozinha. As duas ouviram o barulho dos pés dele na escada e em seguida a porta do quarto batendo.

As irmãs se entreolharam e se perguntaram mentalmente a mesma coisa: como não notaram antes que Michael estava muito mais danificado do que poderiam imaginar?

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _ **Flashback**_

 __ Eu não sei como consegue ficar com ele. Você nem gosta dele de verdade_ Danna Bennett disse a irmã, enquanto andava atrás dela pisando fundo na areia. Sua irmã, Zoe Bennett a ignorava_ Você ama brincar com os sentimentos dos outros._

 __ E você é uma invejosa, não é mesmo?_ Zoe provocou._

 _As duas caminhavam pela praia, enquanto discutiam. Já tinha alguns anos que elas e seu pai haviam se mudado para uma casa na praia. Após a morte de sua esposa, mãe das meninas, o Dr Brian Bennett achou que seria melhor. Sua falecida esposa amava o mar e viver naquele lugar era uma maneira de estar perto dela._

 __ Você ainda vai encontrar alguém que não vai cair aos seus pés, e aí eu quero ver..._ Danna ia dizendo, quando Zoe a segurou pelo braço e a fez parar de andar_ O que foi?_

 __ O que é aquilo?_ Zoe apontou para algum lugar mais à frente, na beirada da praia. Danna apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor._

 __ Eu não sei, parece um tronco._

 _Mas Zoe arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo na direção do "tronco". Danna correu atrás dela._

 _As duas estancaram quando se aproximaram e se deram conta de que não era um tronco. Era um homem inconsciente. Tão inconsciente que nem se dava conta de que as ondas estavam batendo nele._

 __ Meu Deus! Você acha que ele está morto?_

 __ Não_ Zoe respondeu, enquanto apertava o pulso daquele estranho_ Vai pra casa chamar o papai, e liga pra uma ambulância. ANDA LOGO!_ ela_ _gritou ao ver Danna parada no mesmo lugar._

 _Assim que sua irmã saiu correndo pela areia na direção de casa, Zoe arrastou com cuidado aquele homem de maneira que as ondas não mais o molhassem. Então pôde prestar mais atenção nele. Tinha cabelos ruivos caindo por cima do rosto, e uma barba desgrenhada e maltratada. Usava uma calça rasgada e não usava camisa alguma. Tinha um colar com um pingente em forma de gota com a letra H gravada. Estava muito machucado e muito, muito magro. Sentiu uma estranha_ _compaixão por aquele desconhecido. E quando ele abriu os olhos azuis apenas por alguns segundos e a encarou antes de desmaiar de novo, alguma coisa dentro dela se acendeu. Ela não sabia o que era, e naquele momento não fazia diferença. A única coisa que importava era que aquele homem não morresse._

 **oooooooooooooo**

Antes de dormir, Michael sempre passava um bom tempo sentado na beirada da cama. Ele encarou as cortinas pesadas que impediam que a luz do sol entrasse no seu quarto. Repassou seu dia mentalmente. Talvez tenha deixado alguma coisa passar, uma lembrança remota, alguma coisa familiar. Mas sua memória continuou no mais absoluto vazio. Com menos esperança do que no dia anterior, ele deitou de lado na cama e se cobriu de maneira que só seu rosto ficasse a mostra. Por dentro do lençol apertou o pingente do colar em seu pescoço. Fazia isso quando se sentia infeliz demais. Aquele colar significava alguma coisa, ele tinha certeza. Era a única coisa relevante que ele tinha consigo quando Zoe e Danna o encontraram na praia. Tinha a letra H gravada nele. Era bem pequena, mas dava pra ver. Continuou encarando as cortinas, enquanto pensava na única coisa que talvez pudesse considerar uma lembrança. Um nome. Um nome que lhe veio à mente anos atrás enquanto olhava o colar pela primeira vez desde que acordara no hospital, depois de ser socorrido. Aquele nome estranho e que lhe causava uma coisinha dentro do estômago. Apenas um nome: Hermione.

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **N/A:** Prontinho, capítulo 2. Quero dizer que a partir desse capítulo os flashbacks serão recorrentes. É importante para que possam entender o plot. Espero que gostem e comentem.

 **N/A 2:** Vi que algumas pessoas colocaram a fic nos favoritos ou começaram a seguir, mas não comentaram. Gostaria de pedir a vocês que comentem, galera. Não vou deixar de postar a fic por falta de review, mas é sempre bom saber o que vocês estão achando. As reviews nos estimulam.

 **N/A 3:** Muito obrigada a **L. Black** , **Duda** e **Thaty** por comentarem. Espero que curtam o capítulo dois.

Mas então é isso, gente. Até o próximo capítulo. Bjks!


	3. A Verdade

**3\. A Verdade**

Harry Potter leu e releu aquele pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão. O colocou em cima da mesa que ocupava na Sessão de Aurores, no Ministério da Magia, e o encarou fixamente por um tempo. Ali, escrito em letras apressadas, mas caprichadas, estava um convite para ir jantar n'A Toca. A Sra Weasley ainda insistia em convidá-lo, mesmo ele não aparecendo por lá há quatro anos. Mesmo ele só vendo aquela família em eventos no Ministério.

Não que não fosse mais amigo dos Weasley, é claro que era. Sempre seria. Mas estar na presença deles, doía. Estar naquela casa, também doía. Harry sempre achou que era mais forte que isso, mas na verdade ele não era. Quantas pessoas amadas perdera ao longo da vida? Tantas. Então não deveria doer tanto, não é?

Ele suspirou, e pensou em Hermione. Talvez a amiga estivesse certa, talvez ele tenha parado de viver. Mas ainda assim, não sabia bem como seguir em frente. Queria entender como Hermione havia conseguido. Não tinha como ser fácil.

_ Harry?_ uma voz o chamou. Era Evan Miller, um dos aurores que trabalhava com ele_ Estamos pensando em sair pra encher a cara essa noite depois do expediente. Você quer ir?_ Evan perguntou casualmente, enquanto escrevia freneticamente um relatório pedido por Kingsley.

Harry não entendia o motivo de seus companheiros de trabalho ainda o chamarem pra sair. Ele nunca aceitava. Imaginou que a educação os fazia convidá-lo. Mas a julgar pelo fato de Evan nem sequer estar olhando pra ele, Harry imaginava que o colega já sabia qual seria a resposta.

_ Hoje não dá, cara. Mas valeu pelo convite.

_ Ok_ Como se não tivesse perguntado nada, Evan continuou escrevendo feito um louco.

Harry encarou novamente o pergaminho pousado em sua mesa. Uma coisa dentro dele estava borbulhando. Medo, incerteza, confusão. Não sabia muito bem o que era. Mas talvez... talvez fosse apenas algo lhe dizendo que estava na hora de sair da sua bolha.

 **oooooooooooooo**

_ Gina, falta um prato na mesa_ A Sra Weasley olhou para a filha de maneira repreensiva. Gina revirou os olhos.

_ Mamãe, ele não vem.

_ Bom, quem sabe dessa vez ele apareça, não é?_ a senhora ruiva disse com um pingo de esperança.

Gina balançou a cabeça, mas colocou mais um prato sobre a mesa. A última vez que Harry esteve n'A Toca foi no velório de Ron, quatro anos atrás. Não entendia porque sua mãe ainda insistia naquilo, porque ainda esperava que Harry fosse aparecer repentinamente. Gina já havia deixado de esperar por ele há muito tempo.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram chegando, e enquanto o jantar não era servido, se iniciou uma animada conversa na sala.

_ Mamãe acha que o Harry vem_ Gina disse baixo, puxando Hermione num canto.

_ Ela sempre acha_ Hermione suspirou_ Eu o vi há alguns dias, acabamos discutindo.

Gina a olhou um pouco surpresa. Hermione e Harry nunca discutiam. A amiga deu de ombros.

_ Ele não aceitou bem o meu noivado.

_ Hum, falando nisso, você tem certeza de que é o que quer?

_ Por que eu não teria?_ Hermione questionou um pouco na defensiva.

_ Bom, é que... você e o Elliot nunca pareceram assim super apaixonados... Quer dizer, pelo menos não você.

_ Está dizendo que eu não gosto do meu próprio noivo?_ o tom de Hermione se tornou indignado. As bochechas de Gina ficaram um pouco vermelhas.

_ Não, eu estou dizendo que você deve ter certeza de que é isso que você realmente quer.

_ É claro que é o que eu quero_ Hermione desviou o olhar, e o fixou em Elliot que conversava animado com Fred e Jorge.

Elliot era um homem incrível. Inteligente, um medibruxo bem sucedido, bonito, o sonho de qualquer garota. Ela era grata por tê-lo encontrado. Sem ele não queria nem imaginar em que estado seu psicológico estaria naquele momento. Ele havia entrado em sua vida quando ela achou que não aguentaria mais nenhum dia de tanta dor. Aos poucos ele foi remendando os pedacinhos destruídos do coração dela, e lhe trazendo um pouco de esperança. A costura, as cicatrizes ainda estavam lá, sempre estariam. Anda doíam de maneiras estranhas, e às vezes essa dor ainda tirava seu ar. Mas não era como antes. Agora ela podia suportá-la. Queria sim casar com ele. Ela o amava. Não era um amor devastador, Elliot não lhe tirava o folego, e não fazia seus joelhos tremerem. Não era o mesmo que foi com _ele_. Essa sensação, Hermione sabia que nunca mais sentiria de novo. Mas ainda assim, ela o amava. De um jeito calmo, sem exagero, sem músicas tocando em seus ouvidos quando se beijavam. Ele lhe dava algo parecido com paz, e era só isso que a alma dela precisava.

_ O jantar está na mesa_ A senhora Weasley chamou da porta da cozinha, interrompendo as conversas e tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos.

Quando todos já estavam acomodados na mesa de jantar, a porta da cozinha ecoou com algumas batidas. Todos se entreolharam. Acreditavam que todos já estavam ali.

_ Pode entrar_ o Sr Weasley disse abrindo a porta com um aceno de varinha, e um Harry Potter constrangido e receoso apareceu no portal. Todos ficaram quietos por um instante, então a Sra Weasley correu para abraçá-lo.

_ Ah, Harry, querido! Eu não acredito que está aqui_ ela disse agarrada a ele, e logo ouviram-se soluços vindos da senhora ruiva.

_ Sra Weasley, que isso? Não precisa chorar_ Harry disse comovido. Ele a afastou um pouco e começou a limpar as lágrimas do rosto rechonchudo dela_ Achei que a senhora fosse ficar feliz em me ver.

_ Estou chorado de felicidade. Não nos vemos há sete meses, desde o aniversário dos gêmeos naquele salão em Londres_ Mas entre, entre, querido.

Todos ficaram um tempo olhando pra Harry, até que a Sra Weasley, irritada, disse:

_ Não fiquem parados feito estátuas, venham cumprimentar o Harry.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Aquilo era estranho, Harry pensou. Os únicos Weasley que via com certa frequência eram o Sr Weasley e Percy, pois trabalhavam no mesmo lugar. E mesmo assim fazia tempo que não parava para conversar com nenhum deles. Ao vê-los todos ali, comendo e conversando, se deu conta do quanto sentira a falta do calor de uma família. Daquela família, pra ser mais especifico. A única que ele conhecera em toda a sua vida.

O jantar correu bem, com os Weasley sempre tentando inclui-lo nos assuntos e fazendo o possível para fazê-lo se sentir confortável. Ele se sentiu grato por aquilo.

Depois do jantar, todos foram para a sala tomar hidromel e conversar.

_ Er... Eu vou ao banheiro_ Harry disse, interrompendo Fred e Jorge, que estavam lhe contado sobre sua mais nova invenção para as Gemialidades Weasley.

Ele subiu as escadas, e antes que entrasse no banheiro alguma coisa o impediu. Ele olhou para cima em direção ao último andar. Sem que pudesse policiar seus próprios passos, subiu todos os lances de escada até chegar ao último. Suas pernas ficavam mais pesadas à medida que ele subia, mas só parou quando emparelhou com a porta daquele quarto. Ele pôs a mão na maçaneta e ficou com ela ali por um tempo, _"Só vire a maçaneta, Harry. É só uma maçaneta"_. Ele repetiu mentalmente e no instante seguinte abriu a porta.

O quanto estava iluminado por velas encantadas no teto. Estava idêntico a última vez que o viu. As paredes cor de abóbora estavam conservadas, como se fossem pintadas de tempos em tempos. A cama estava impecavelmente arrumada com uma colcha com o escudo do Chudley Cannons. Alguns livros de Hogwarts estavam empilhados em cima da escrivaninha, e havia aquele cheiro bom no quarto, como se ele tivesse sido limpo recentemente. Pichí, a corujinha que era de Ron, dormia num poleiro perto da janela. A sensação era a de que a qualquer momento o dono daquele quarto, chegaria para se acomodar na cama ou sentar à escrivaninha. Os olhos de Harry marejaram e ele não pôde se conter. Caminhou até a pequena estante do lado direito e encarou o porta-retrato que estava sobre ela. Era uma foto bem antiga dele, Hermione e Ron, aparentemente com uns 14 anos. Os três sorriam e acenavam e de vez em quando o Ron da foto mostrava a língua. As lágrimas escorreram antes que Harry pudesse impedi-las. Ir até lá fora um erro, sabia que aquilo ia acontecer. Sabia que em algum momento ia se deixar levar por todas aquelas coisas que ele lutava tanto pra guardar dentro de si. Esse era o motivo pelo qual tinha parado de ir à Toca, porque as lembranças o consumiam.

_ Harry?_ Uma voz o chamou, e ele se virou rapidamente. O Sr Weasley estava parado na porta, o observando. Segurava algo enrolado num pano laranja.

Harry limpou as lágrimas e tentou disfarçar, mas de qualquer forma o Sr Weasley fingiu que não havia visto. Ele tinha uma expressão um tanto triste e saudosa. Olhou ao redor do quarto.

_ Molly gosta de conservar o quarto assim. Bem arrumado e bem limpo. Eu disse a ela que talvez devêssemos doar algumas coisas, como a cama e as roupas dele, mas ela não quis. Bom, eu não posso obrigá-la. De qualquer forma talvez nem eu esteja pronto pra isso.

Harry não disse nada. Continuou parado ao lado da estante, olhando para Arthur.

_ Sente muita falta dele, não é?_ o Sr Weasley perguntou.

_ Todos os dias_ Harry respondeu, infeliz_ E o senhor?

_ Tanto que às vezes acho que não vou aguentar de tanta saudade. Mas preciso ser forte pela Molly, sabe? Ela envelheceu uns 20 anos desde que ele morreu. Ainda chora todas as noites e eu tenho que abraçá-la até que ela durma. Aqui em casa na verdade todos nos consolamos.

Harry sentiu um nó em seu peito. Não queria ouvir aquilo. Não queria imaginar a dor de ninguém, além da sua.

_ Por que está me dizendo isso, Sr Weasley?

_ Porque você escolheu passar por isso sozinho e não devia.

Era verdade. Ele achou que assim seria mais fácil, que doeria menos. Preferia assim, nunca fora de sofrer no ombro de ninguém.

_ Bom, eu tenho uma coisa pra você_ Arthur disse repentinamente e se aproximou dele, lhe estendendo o objeto que estava embrulhado no pano laranja.

_ O que é isso?_ Harry perguntou, quando pegou o objeto das mãos dele. O Sr Weasley apenas sorriu.

Harry soltou o objeto do pano e imediatamente percebeu o que era. A caixa de madeira estava gasta do jeito que ele se lembrava. Era o xadrez bruxo de Ron. Brincaram inúmeras vezes com aquilo enquanto iam crescendo. Ele olhou para o Sr Weasley com um olhar questionador.

_ Quero que você fique com isso_ Arthur disse_ Eu queria ter te dado há muito tempo atrás, mas não tinha coragem. Mas tenho certeza que Ron gostaria que você ficasse com isso.

Harry encarou a caixa em sua mão. Seu primeiro pensamento foi devolver, dizer que não queria. Mas ao invés disso, ele sentou na cama e abriu a caixa, as peças estavam todas lá, e ele se lembrou da primeira vez que Ron o mostrou aquele jogo. Lembrou que Ron sempre ganhava. Achou que choraria de novo, mas antes que fizesse isso, o Sr Weasley se sentou ao lado dele na cama e fixou o olhar na direção da foto sobre a estante.

_ Sabe Harry, quando a gente perde alguém que ama, a dor pode ser insuportável. Mas quando a dividimos com quem se importa com a gente, tudo fica mais fácil. Aqui em casa a gente divide a dor um com o outro, é assim que seguimos em frente. Quando um chora, tem sempre alguém pra lhe dar um abraço. Graças a Deus que temos isso_ ele olhou para Harry_ Eu sei que você pensa que talvez ter se isolado, tenha sio melhor, mas acredite, não foi. Poderíamos ter passado por tudo isso juntos, ainda podemos. Você sabe que é da família.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, até que Harry disse:

_ Obrigado, Sr Weasley!_ ele apertou a caixa de xadrez contra seu corpo, e levantou_ Eu preciso ir.

O Sr Weasley o olhou por alguns instantes, imaginando se o que tinha dito, havia surtido algum efeito, mas não conseguiu ler a expressão no rosto do jovem. Ele então sorriu e acompanhou Harry até a porta do quarto. Antes de sair deu uma olhada pra dentro. Sempre fazia aquilo quando ia ao quarto filho. Gostava de olhar pra dentro e ver Ron em cada pedacinho, e às vezes realmente o via: escrevendo num pergaminho à escrivaninha, brigando com Pichí ou revirando as roupas no armário. Era um jeito de driblar aquela saudade que ele sabia que estaria ali. Suspirou e desceu as escadas com Harry.

_ Infelizmente, Harry já está indo_ ele anunciou quando encontraram todos conversando na sala.

_ Mas já, Harry querido? Ainda está tão cedo._ disse a Sra. Weasley e olhou na direção da caixa de xadrez debaixo do braço de Harry, aliás, ele reparou que muitos dos Weasley olharam para o objeto que ele carregava. Lhe ocorreu que talvez o Sr. Weasley não tivesse dito a ninguém que lhe daria aquilo. Ficou aliviado que mesmo com todos os olhares, ninguém tenha comentado nada.

_ Desculpe, Sra. Weasley, mas amanhã vou ter um dia cheio de trabalho, preciso ir pra cama cedo.

_ Tudo bem_ ela disse um pouco consternada_ Mas prometa que vem nos ver mais vezes.

_ Fique tranquila, eu venho sim_ disse aquilo sem saber realmente se era o que queria.

Se despediu de todos os Weasley, e foi pego de surpresa por um abraço apertado de Gina.

_ É bom cumprir com a sua palavra_ ela disse baixinho no ouvido dele. Harry se surpreendeu, mas apenas deu um pequeno sorriso. Então se voltou para Hermione.

_ Hum, Hermione será que pode me acompanhar até lá fora? Preciso dar uma palavrinha com você antes de ir.

Hermione o olhou com surpresa, mas concordou. Ela deu um sorriso para Elliot, e então saiu para o jardim com Harry. A noite estava bonita, e batia um vento frio sobre eles.

_ Quero pedir desculpas pela maneira como eu agi com você no outro dia_ Harry começou_ Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas, você tem todo o direito de refazer a sua vida.

Dizer aquilo lhe custava mais do que Harry poderia imaginar. Mas sua amiga tinha o direito e precisava ser feliz. Ron não voltaria e não fazia sentido ela ficar sozinha. Se tinha alguém que merecia ser feliz era Hermione.

_ Você está falando sério?_ Hermione perguntou surpresa.

_ É claro que sim.

_ Ah, Harry..._ ela pulou nos braços dele e lhe abraçou com tanta força, que os dois quase caíram no chão. Harry sorriu

_ Hey, assim você vai esmagar os meus ossos.

Ela o soltou, e estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Rapidamente, Hermione passou as mãos pelos olhos.

_ Não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim. Preciso que me apoie, Harry. Preciso muito de você.

_ Bom, eu estou aqui. Admito que não é fácil, mas vou te apoiar, Hermione.

Os dois sorriram um pro outro.

_ Acho melhor você voltar lá pra dentro. Eu tenho que ir embora de qualquer forma.

_ Tem certeza que não quer ficar mais um pouco?_ ela perguntou.

_ Tenho_ Harry respondeu apertando o tabuleiro de xadrez com um pouco de força.

Os dois se despediram e Harry desaparatou deixando Hermione sozinha no jardim. As coisas estavam se ajeitando, ela pensou. Harry finalmente estava aceitando que a vida precisava seguir, que remoer o passado não mudaria nada, apenas traria mais dor. E quanto antes o amigo se desse conta disso, menos difícil seria. Bom, menos difícil dentro do possível. Foi assim com ela, poderia ser assim com ele também. Ela só queria poder olhar pra frente e imaginar que havia felicidade em algum lugar. Estava fazendo isso, dia após dia. Desejava que Harry pudesse fazer o mesmo.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Lá estava aquele cara loiro e estranho mais uma vez, Michael pensou. Ele aparecia todas as noites há duas semanas. Sempre pedia a mesma bebida, e sempre sentava no mesmo lugar. Mas o que realmente incomodava Michael, era a maneira como o rapaz o olhava: de um jeito furtivo, quase como se soubesse algo que Michael não sabia.

_ Vai querer o mesmo das outras noites?_ Michael perguntou.

_ Sim!_ Draco Malfoy respondeu, e assim que Michael trouxe sua bebida, ele começou a dar goles pequenos e contidos. Esperou pacientemente até que o movimento no bar diminuísse, e quando o jovem ruivo pareceu finalmente ter uma folga dos clientes, Draco resolveu que era hora de puxar assunto_ Muito trabalho?

_ O de sempre_ Michael respondeu, enquanto passava um pano sobre o balcão_ Parece que você gostou daqui, não é? Tem vindo todas as noites.

_ É, não é tão ruim_ Draco respondeu, dando de ombros_ Há quanto tempo trabalha aqui?

_ Três anos.

_ E você mora por perto?

_ Littlehampton.

_ É longe?

_ Um pouco mais de uma hora de distância. Por que está fazendo tantas perguntas?

_ Curiosidade_ Draco disfarçou e deu mais um gole em sua bebida.

Se tinha uma coisa que Draco não sabia, era como ser sútil. Tinha vontade de fazer milhões de perguntas para Michael Bennett, tinha esperança de encontrar alguma coisa que o ligasse a Ron Weasley. Sabia que era quase impossível, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderiam existir duas pessoas tão iguais no mundo, a não ser que fossem gêmeas. E isso ele duvidava. Mas pra descobrir qualquer coisa mais pessoal sobre Michael, teria que conquistar a confiança dele. Precisava que o outro o conhecesse.

_ Sabe, esse tipo de lugar não parece ser muito a sua cara_ Michael disse de repente.

_ Como assim?_ Draco perguntou sem entender.

_ Olhe a sua volta, e me diga o que você vê.

Draco deu uma boa olhada ao redor, e depois voltou a olhar para o ruivo.

_ O que você vê?_ Michael insistiu.

_ Um bando de gentalha, só isso_ Draco respondeu com a mesma naturalidade que responderia a alguém que tivesse lhe perguntado que horas eram. Michael riu.

_ Exatamente! E você com seu sobretudo elegante, cabelo perfeitamente alinhando, luvas de couro de sei lá que animal, você simplesmente não se encaixa. Então talvez pudesse me dizer o que realmente quer aqui todas as noites.

Era a deixa que Draco precisava, o momento perfeito pra mostrar um pouco de si para o outro jovem, e quem sabe, talvez, descobrir um pouco sobre o outro rapaz também.

_ Bom, ando tendo uns problemas de onde eu venho. As pessoas simplesmente me odeiam. Só me sinto à vontade nesse tipo de lugar, onde ninguém me julga_ ele foi o mais sincero que a situação permitia. Obviamente não podia falar sobre o mundo bruxo, e muito menos sobre o motivo de todos o odiarem.

Michael o encarou com curiosidade por alguns instantes.

_ Por que te odeiam?

_ Acham que fiz uma coisa que eu não fiz.

_ Que coisa?_ Michael continuou, mais curioso ainda. Draco ponderou o que poderia lhe contar.

_ Lembra do meu amigo que morreu? O que parecia com você. Acham que eu poderia tê-lo ajudado, mas eu não tinha como fazer nada. Eles me culpam por isso, acham que o deixei pra morrer.

Michael arregalou os olhos. Não esperava por aquilo. Achou que fosse alguma bobagem de gente rica e fresca, não algo realmente sério. Pensou em perguntar como o tal rapaz tinha morrido e como Draco poderia ter culpa nisso, mas talvez isso fosse ir longe demais. De uma forma estranha ele acreditava em Draco Malfoy.

_ Nos últimos anos eu venho explorando a noite de Londres, coisa que eu nunca havia feito. Quase toda noite, vou de pub em pub, tentando encontrar um lugar onde eu me sinta razoavelmente bem. E esse foi o primeiro. Você disse que não me encaixo aqui, mas acho que me encaixo.

_ E você está ok com o fato de eu lembrar o seu amigo?

_ Perfeitamente ok_ Draco bebeu o resto de seu drink de uma só vez.

O jovem ruivo se distanciou um pouco para servir alguns clientes que foram até o balcão, e se pegou pensando em sua própria história. Ou melhor, na falta de sua história. Vivia sempre em constante conflito com sua perda de memória, que não parou pra pensar que o mundo era cheio de pessoas com histórias tão difíceis quanto a dele, e que às vezes se abrir com alguém, mesmo que seja um estranho, pode ser a coisa certa a se fazer. Como Draco Malfoy havia feito apenas minutos atrás. A verdade era que Michael não tinha com quem falar. O Dr Bennett estava sempre ocupado demais, Zoe só parecia querer que ele pensasse no futuro, mesmo sabendo o quanto saber o passado, importava pra ele, Danna era ótima, mas ele não se sentia à vontade para se abrir com ela.

Mas ali estava Draco Malfoy, aquele estranho que acabara de desabafar com ele, em quem ele não sabia se podia confiar, mas que tinha acabado de confiar nele. E às vezes a necessidade de falar com alguém era tanta, que parecia que Michael explodiria. Ele se aproximou de onde Draco estava, e sem que o outro pedisse, lhe serviu com mais bebida.

_ É por conta da casa_ ele disse, pensativo_ Por que me contou tudo isso?

_ Bom, você me perguntou o real motivo de eu vir aqui todas as noites..._ ele deu de ombros_ E sabe, você também não parece se encaixar nesse lugar. Por que trabalha nessa pocilga?

_ Preciso ajudar em casa. Eles me acolheram, preciso ajudar de alguma forma.

_ Quem te acolheu?_ Draco perguntou, e tentou esconder a ansiedade.

_ O Dr Bennett e as filhas dele_ Michael respondeu baixo. Olhava fixamente para um ponto no meio do bar.

_ Bennett? Esse é seu sobrenome... Essas pessoas são seus parentes ou algo assim?

_ Não, como eu disse, eles me acolheram.

_ O que houve?

_ Você quer mesmo saber?

_ Sim!_ Draco se inclinou sobre o balcão. Não podia mais disfarçar sua ansiedade.

Michael o encarou, e teve apenas um segundo de hesitação.

_ Você vai precisar disso_ Michael serviu mais um dose para Draco.

Draco engoliu a bebida de uma vez só.

_ Muito bem, Draco Malfoy, eu vou te contar a minha história.

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **N/A:** Gente, mil perdões pela demora gigantesca. Eu tive alguns problemas, e não pude postar antes. Mas o que importa é que está tudo resolvido, e que aí está o capítulo 3. Espero que quem começou a ler a fic, não tenha perdido o interesse. E não vu demorar mais tanto. Prometo!

 **N/A 2: Michelleabsoluta, Adamante, Larissa Mayara, Duda, Pepper Potter, Myke Marauder,** , muito obrigada por comentarem o capítulo 2. Como podem ver, não desisti da fic não, e de verdade não vou demorar assim de novo. Espero que curtam esse capítulo e que leiam os próximos. Bjks!

Até o capítulo 4, galera. Comentem!


	4. Michael Bennett

**4\. Michael Bennett**

_ Eu não faço a mínima ideia de quem eu sou_ Michael começou. Malfoy ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

_ Como assim? Do que você tá falando?

Michael não sabia bem por onde começar. Ele nunca havia realmente parado pra contar sua história pra ninguém. O Dr. Bennett, Zoe e Danna sabiam, porque vivenciaram com ele. Mas falar sobre aquilo pra um estranho, era algo totalmente diferente. Só havia um jeito de começar aquilo: do começo.

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _Ele abriu os olhos, mas os fechou rapidamente. Por alguns segundos, a luz o cegou, seus olhos doeram. Devagar, os abriu de novo, mas apenas o suficiente para que não ficasse totalmente no escuro. Não sabia onde estava. Era um cômodo muito branco e com uma luz bem acima de sua cabeça. Tomou consciência de que seu corpo inteiro doía muito. Queria se mexer, mas suas articulações pareciam em brasas._

 __ Você acordou_ uma voz disse ao seu lado esquerdo e ele mexeu a cabeça nessa direção._

 _Uma jovem morena e com intensos olhos verdes o encarava com fascinação._

 __ Eu vou chamar o papai_ ela disse e saiu correndo, mas voltou tão rápido, que ele não pôde sequer formar um pensamento do que estava_ _havendo. Estava acompanhada de um homem alto, gordo e grisalho, que vestia um jaleco branco._

 __ Que bom que acordou. Eu sou o Dr. Brian Bennett, e essa é minha filha Zoe. Consegue se sentar?_ o homem perguntou._

 _Tentou reunir forças, mas não conseguiu. O homem e a garota enfiaram as mãos por baixo de suas axilas, e o fizeram ficar numa posição entre sentado e deitado._

 __ Onde eu estou?_ perguntou, e sua própria voz o assustou. Rouca, arranhada e baixa._

 __ Você está num hospital. Fizemos alguns exames, e você possui três costelas quebradas, e o punho direito bem avariado também, vai ser preciso uma cirurgia. Também há queimaduras de cigarros pelo seu corpo... e todos esses hematomas, aliás, o que foi isso?_ o médico perguntou, franzindo a testa para o prontuário dele_ Lembra o que aconteceu? As minhas meninas o encontraram na praia. Estava desmaiado._

 __ Na praia?_ ele forçou a memória, mas lembrava vagamente de ter visto a garota morena antes. Mas pelo que o médico disse, ele passou por maus bocados. Não é a toa todas as dores que estava sentindo pelo corpo._

 __ Sim... Como se chama?_ o homem continuou, o olhando com expectativa._

 _Ele estancou. Como se chamava? Não sabia. Não lembrava. Sua mente era um branco total. Tentou forçar os pensamentos atrás de um nome. Mas nada aconteceu. Será que aquilo era normal?_

 __ Eu... Eu não sei, não sei_ ele disse aflito. Sua voz estava tão rouca, que ele parecia estar passando por um terrível resfriado_ O que está havendo?_

 _O Dr. Bennett trocou um olhar preocupado com sua filha. Tentou disfarçar, mas era tarde demais._

 __ O que está havendo?_ o rapaz perguntou de novo._

 __ Fique tranquilo_ disse o Dr. Bennett_ Vou chamar o Dr. Murray, ele é neurologista. E é a melhor pessoa pra cuidar de você._

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _Os resultados dos exames não acusaram nada. O Dr. Murray e Dr. Bennett, disseram que tirando todos os ferimentos, ele estava bem. O Dr. Bennett disse que talvez um trauma psicológico estivesse bloqueando sua memória, mas o Dr. Murray estava cético. Na terceira noite naquele hospital, ele ouviu os dois médicos conversando baixinho em seu quarto enquanto achavam que ele estava dormindo._

 __ Esse menino passou por poucas e boas_ ele pôde reconhecer a voz do Dr. Bennett._

 __ Hum, pra mim ele levou uma surra daquelas. Provavelmente se envolveu em algo que não devia, e agora diz que não lembra pra não se comprometer_ disse o Dr. Murray._

 __ Ora, Jerome, você não acha que o rapaz está inventando tudo isso, não é? Olha o estado dele. Além de todos os ferimentos, está muito abaixo do peso._

 __ Eu só sei que nos exames nada deu errado. Ele está bem. De qualquer forma , acho que seria bom a polícia ser contatada._

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _A polícia veio no dia seguinte e colheu sua digital. Logo constataram que ele não tinha passagem no banco de dados deles, o que era bom por um lado, mas ruim por outro. Ao menos se fosse fichado, saberia quem era._

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _Se encarava no espelho pela segunda vez desde que chegara naquele lugar._

 _Na primeira vez, sua atenção foi tomada pelo estado de seu rosto. Completamente inchado, com uma barba ruiva horrível, e cheio de hematomas, um no olho direito, tão forte, que impedia seu olho de abrir completamente. Não reconheceu aquele rosto, e na verdade ficou horrorizado com sua aparência. O corpo estava tão magro que os ossos das costelas, eram proeminentes. Tinha cortes, hematomas e queimaduras de cigarros no peito e nas costas. Foi uma cena horrível._

 _A única coisa boa em seu corpo, não fazia parte dele. Era um colar com um pingente em forma de gota, com um H gravado nele. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquele H, era de Hermione, porque nas primeiras horas ali, ao examinar o colar pela primeira vez, esse nome lhe veio à mente com tanta força, que era como se estivesse_ _estado em sua mente desde sempre. Tentou forçar a mente para lembrar quem era Hermione, e se realmente era o nome de alguém que conhecera, ou só produto da sua cabeça confusa. Mas nada mais ocorreu. No fim aquele H, era só mais um pedaço do seu corpo desfigurado._

 _Agora na segunda vez que se encarava no espelho, cinco dias depois, já sem barba, seu estado não era tão bruto. Os roxos pelo rosto estavam adquirindo um tom amarelado, e o inchaço em seu olho direito diminuíra consideravelmente. As marcas pelo corpo estavam lá, mas começavam a amenizar. O colar já não destoava mais tanto do corpo ao que estava pendurado._

 _Prestou atenção no seu cabelo de verdade, pela primeira vez._ _Era vermelho como fogo e estava abaixo do pescoço. Agora que o dano em seu rosto estava diminuindo e que não tinha mais barba, podia notar as sardas. Passou os dedos pela pele castigada. Pôde ver que era jovem, muito jovem. Talvez tivesse 17 ou 18 anos. Tentou reconhecer pelo toque aquele lhe encarando no espelho, mas não pôde. Ele era um estranho. Tão estranho agora, quanto há cinco dias atrás._

 _Naquele dia, pela primeira vez ele se permitiu chorar. Era como se um buraco enorme o engolisse, tentando apaga-lo da vida, do mundo._

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _No sexto dia, as filhas do Dr. Bennett disseram que ele tinha que escolher um nome. Não podiam continuar o chamando de ruivo, que era como todos o estavam chamando naquele hospital. Então ele escolheu Michael. Na noite anterior, tinha visto na TV do quarto que dividia com outros três homens, um filme em que o personagem principal tinha esse nome._

 __ Eu gosto de Michael_ Zoe falou, o encarado. Ela sempre o olhava nos olhos, e ele se sentia intimidado._

 __ Eu também_ Danna concordou sorrindo. Das duas, essa era a mais meiga. Era sempre gentil, mas não tinha a presença forte da irmã_ Como o escolheu?_

 __ Ontem tinha um filme TV, tinha um cara com esse nome_ sua voz agora estava menos rouca. Ele se perguntava como sua voz soaria sem aquele arranhando constante._

 _No mesmo dia, Zoe e Danna, tiraram fotos dele. Elas iam distribuir na rua, e Danna conseguiu que a foto dele saísse em um jornal. Agora era só esperar, ela disse, era questão de tempo até alguém aparecer._

 _Mas depois de um mês naquele lugar, ninguém apareceu. Nem mãe, nem pai, ninguém. Talvez o Dr. Murray estivesse certo, e ele não fosse boa coisa. Talvez fosse alguém tão detestável, que ninguém quis aparecer pra reclamar por ele. Ou talvez fosse sozinho no mundo, o que era ainda mais triste._

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _No dia em que lhe disseram que ele devia deixar o hospital, pois estava praticamente recuperado dos ferimentos e da cirurgia no pulso, além de estar ocupando o leito de alguém que realmente precisava, o Dr. Bennett e as meninas o convidaram para ficar com eles por um tempo. A princípio ele não aceitou. Não podia se meter dentro da casa deles, e modificar toda sua rotina, invadir seu espaço e tirar sua privacidade. Já haviam feito demais por ele. Até roupas lhe compraram. Mas não tinha pra onde ir, não conhecia ninguém no mundo fora do hospital, e não tinha ideia do que fazer. Então o desespero o fez aceitar._

 _Só que esse tempo, acabou se convertendo em meses, e então o Dr. Bennett o sugeriu que Michael usasse seu sobrenome, afinal não poderia ser apenas Michael. E assim, tirou identidade, carteira de motorista e seguiu com sua vida. Se tornou Michael Bennett, um rapaz acolhido como um filho pelo Dr. Brian Bennet._

 _Começou a trabalhar, conhecer pessoas, mas_ _sempre se perguntando quem era de verdade, e se um dia descobriria. Às vezes parecia que não existia antes de ser resgatado na praia. Mas as marcas no seu copo estavam ali pra provar o contrário, pra provar que ele teve uma história antes, por pior que tenha sido. Ele era alguém, sempre havia sido. Mas quem?_

 **oooooooooooooo**

Michael encarou os olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy. Esperava alguma reação do loiro, qualquer coisa que lhe indicasse que havia prestado absoluta atenção no que acabara de ouvir.

_ Bom, é isso.

_ Nossa, é uma história e tanto. Deve ser difícil viver sem lembrar de nada_ Draco comentou. Fazia o possível pra não demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Estava emocionado, desesperado, feliz e totalmente aterrorizado. Eram tantas coisas juntas, que não podia descrever.

Tinha certeza absoluta, que aquele rapaz à sua frente, era Ron Weasley. Vivo. Sem memória, mas vivo.

_ Você não faz ideia. Tem sido um pesadelo. Quer dizer, o Dr. Bennett e as meninas são ótimos. São realmente como uma família pra mim, mas não saber da minha verdadeira família é angustiante. E se eu não tiver ninguém? E se eu for mesmo sozinho no mundo?

 _Você não é_ , Draco pensou. Mas se controlou pra não dizer.

_ Eu gostaria de te ajudar a encontrar sua família verdadeira_ ele disse, sem pensar muito.

_ E como você faria isso?_ Michael ergueu a sobrancelha_ Sabe, nós colocamos fotos nos jornais, até na TV eu apareci. Nunca ninguém deu as caras. Por que você acha que pode me ajudar?

_ Bom, não custa nada tentar_ Draco desconversou.

Aproveitou que o ruivo teve que atender alguns clientes e pôs sua mente pra funcionar. Como o Weasley foi parar na praia? Obviamente o Comensal que disse que mataram o jovem e jogaram seu corpo no mar, havia mentido. Mas para afirmar aquilo, ele provavelmente achou que Weasley tinha morrido. Mas só saberia exatamente o que aconteceu se Weasley se lembrasse de tudo, e não podia contar com isso.

Repentinamente pensou na família do rapaz. Como contaria a verdade a eles? Como diria que durante quatro anos, estiveram de luto por alguém que na verdade está bem vivo? Não tinha ideia do próximo passo que daria. Sua única certeza, era a de que tudo estava prestes a mudar. Pra sempre.

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **N/A:** Então, eu quero começar aqui, pedindo desculpas. Sei que demorar mais de um ano pra atualizar uma fanfic, é desrespeitoso com quem acompanha. Mas nunca foi essa minha intenção. Por mais que meu tempo seja escasso, não é justificativa. Com certeza a maioria de vocês, desistiu da fic, o que é completamente compreensível. Só posso pedir desculpas, e dizer que vou tentar atualizar com mais regularidade. Pelo menos, um capítulo por mês, prometo.

Bom, desculpas dadas, vamos aos agradecimentos.

 **:** não desisti. Demorei horrores, mas não desisti. Muito obrigada pela review. Bjks!

 **RoseHugo:** com certeza o Michael é o Rony. Haha! Beijos, e obrigada por comentar.

 **Thaty:** muito bom saber que hoje em dia ainda tem gente que reler minhas fanfics. Obrigada, Thaty. Bjks!

 **Myke Marauder:** eu precisei de muita força mesmo. Deu certo. Demorou, mas tá aí a atualização. Beijos e obrigada!

 **Xisteca:** voltei! Antes tarde do que nunca. Haha! Obrigada.

 **Procopias:** olha, eu só tô atualizado pouco tempo depois de você comentar. Me esforço muito pra fazer um bom trabalho, apesar da demora. Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada pela review. Bjks!

 **N/A 2:** É isso, gente. Espero que gostem e comentem. Até a próxima. Beijão!


End file.
